ENTRE 2 AMORES
by krisbell astoria cullen malfoy
Summary: DUrante NM. edward abandono a bella sin saber quien era en realidad ella con el corazon roto vuelve a hogwarts con su padre y amigos y se volvera a enamorar de su mejor amigo sirius black .¿que pasara cuando los cullen vallan a hogwarts 4 años despues?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A LAS MAGNIFICAS ESCRITORAS SM Y J.K .ROWLING ENTRE 2 AMORES epilogo :  
>flash back :<br>tu ...no...me quieres?-intente expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo como sonaban,colocadas en ese orden .  
>-no -bien eso cambia las cosas.<br>fin de flash back ese mismio dia yo le hiba a decir a edward que era y cual era mi verdadera identidad mi nombre no es bella swan es arabella anne dumbledore potter mi padre es albus dumbledore y mi madre es anne potter mi primo es james potter y yo soy una regreso a hogwarts e terminado mi mision y ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui me voy con el corazon roto por que el me dejo el plan no era que me enamorara pero en el corazon no se manda lo unicop que me anima esque voy por fin a ver amis amigos james ,lily a remus y a sirius .he estado todo el dia empacando mi padre vendra por ni en 15 min de los cuales voy a usar para borrar la mente de todos y sera como si nunca hubiera existido .ADIOS FORKS ALOHA HOGWARTS Q  
>AN: ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SU REVIEW ...  
>ATT: KRISBELL ... <div> 


	2. lregreso a casa

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos _  
>bellaanne:  
>El viaje hacia inglaterra fue un poco cansado y muy aburrido si mi memoria no me falla llegaria hoy a las 7:30 a.m primero hablaria con mi padre y despues con todos mis amigos estoy emocionada por volver pero hubiera querido que viniera con el. en mi mente me hacias preguntas buscando respuestas y no las encontraba, por que jugo conmigo tato tiempo, porque dejo que este amor que siento por el cresiera, porque dejo ilusionarme con ese sue o fugaz de algun dia pertenecer a su familia,y mi ultima pregunta porque ami? ,desde ni a parece que el destino se empe a en aserme sufrir ,todas las personas que quiero me dejan o se olvidan de mi como mi madre cuando era ni a ella se fue y me dejo con mi papa el como es el director de hogwarts siempre tenia trabajo y nunca lo veia desde que cumpli 5 a os e sido entrenada para ser la mejor bruja para formar parte de la orden de ni a nunca tube amigos asta que llegue a hogwarts 11 a os de llorar por las noches en silencio fingiendo ser feliz mostrando una sonrisa falsa cada vez que venia mi padre a la casa ,o cuando hiban distintas personas a la casa ,mi madre nunca volvio ni siquiera a buscarme ella era la oveja negra de la familia potter era la hermana de jaime potter hija mayor , yo la queria mucho ella fue de las pocas que me cuidavan y me querian al igual que mi primo favorito james fue de los pocos ni os con los que me relacione .Por lo tanto mi vida nunca a sido feliz desearia haber conocido a mi madre que ella nunca se huviera largado con otro tipo llamado tom riddle o mejor conocido como lord voldemort ,si ella es una mas del comedor de la muerte alguien que me averguenza mi padre la conocio cuando todavia era un poco mas buena persona aja cuando se fue ella le dijo que nunca lo quiso creo que edward y ella se conocen los dos me hicieron sufrir mas de lo que ya habia sufrido .Yo tengo en realidad 15 a os no 18 no soy flacucha sin curvas y no tengo un aburrido color cafe chocolate de ojos mi cabello no es un apagado cafe es rojiso con mechones color beige mis ojos son un azul verdozo mi cuerpo tiene curvas me encanta las compras y fiestas y me apodan la reyna de hielo ,con el tiempo me e vuelto un poco frivola un tanto como rosalie bueno un poco menos yo solo me junto con los merodiadores mi primer amor fue con mi amigo sirius black pero nunca lo confese tenia miedo de echar a perder mi amistad por un simple sentimiento mi mejor amiga es lily evanz novia de mi primo james y tambien alice (no alice cullen} los extra aba mucho .<br>-se orita dumbledor ya llegamos -me anuncio el chofer estaba en Kings Cross en el vagon 9,1/2 tenia que atravesar corriendo la pared para pasar al expreso hogwarts 7 horas depues llegue(lo siento no sabia que hora se hace del expreso a hogwarts) y ahi estaba el gran castillo eran las 7:00 en punto tenia 30 min para hablan con mi padre y era mejor apurarse -anne que sorpresa volver a verte-esa fue la profesora mcgonall -SI e vuelto ya no aguantaba forks-lo ultimo lo dije con la voz rota -profesora desearia ver a mi padre se encontrara -claro sigueme-pasamos por un pasillo y se detubo -contrase a-le pregunto el cuadro -lechuzas voladoras-qu.. que rayos con las contrase as de ahora enserio -hola minerva que se te ofrese -dumbledore te treigo una sorpresa...  
>yo estaba detras de ella escondida para que no me viera mi papa -hi dad -anne-hay rayos porque me tenia que decir asi el odiaba el nombre de anne porque le recordaba a mi madre -mi ni a como te ha ido -ok ok en que mundo tridimencional estoy primero anne y despues mi ni a help meeeee!<br>-biieen paapa como has estado te has sentido bn algun premio has ganado tienes en tu cuenta mas galeones o algo por el estilo oh ya se una novia o pretendienta x ahi o algun motivo para tu buen humorrrr?  
>-hija me insultas o esque tiene que haber algun motivo para ser feliz te extra aba anne 2 a os lejos de ti es para mi una eternidad eres mi hija -ook entiendo esque es muy extraa o que me llames anne tu odias ese nombre?<br>-no lo odio solo es dificil para mi pronunciarlo entiendeme -si claro papa y como te ha ido?  
>-bien bien con demasiado trabajo pero ya que y como te fue en forks?<br>el agujero que habia en mi pecho se abrio me dolio tanto como a mi papa le dolio que mi madre lo dejara por otro.  
>-bn aparte del hecho de que conoci a los vampiros que me dijiste, me enamore de uno de ellos y me rompio el corazon ah si aparte de que fui ataca da por un vampiro nomada ah y su pareja me anda asechando , vez nada importante.<br>-Como que te enamoraste y k te rompio el corazon quien fue arabella anne dumbledore potter ?  
>-mmm a si el mas chico de ellos albus dumbledore mejor me voy padre no quiero seguir hablando de ello nos vemos luego.<br>-se orita venga para aca no e terminado de hablar contigo!  
>despues de eso me fui a la sala comun de griffyndor en donde me encontre que estaban reunidos todos -hola chicos...<p> <p>


	3. la platica con sirius

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos _  
>anteriormente:<br>-Como que te enamoraste y k te rompio el corazon quien fue arabella anne dumbledore potter ?  
>-mmm a si el mas chico de ellos albus dumbledore mejor me voy padre no quiero seguir hablando de ello nos vemos luego.<br>-se orita venga para aca no e terminado de hablar contigo!  
>despues de eso me fui a la sala comun de griffyndor en donde me encontre que estaban reunidos todos -hola chicos...<br>bella/anne pov:  
>-Hola chicos-sus expreciones no tenian precio como quisiera haber tenido una camara para tomarles una foto y subirla ala red social -anne-dijieron al unisonido -si asi es como me pusieron mis padres por lo que me dijieron -ANNEEEEEEEEEE!-todos corrieron a abrezarme y a dame besos por doquier -chicos como los extra e me hicieron mucha falta -<br>-y tu a nosotros -dijo sirius uff como lo extra e -y la nueva nueva de la semana-les pregunte y los 7bufaron -mmm james volvia hacer de las suyas y mcgonall lo puso en detencion 2 semanas ,tu padre a cambiado como loco las contrase as de cada casa , aaa ya se me olvidava la mas reciente nos enteramos que severus snape esta enamorado deeeeeeeeeee:  
>-mmm de alice oh no ya se de lily evanz -por aqui tenemos una ganadora -ash remus de de hacerte el chistosito -y cuentanos anne como te fue en tu viaje muggle no les podia decir lo de edward ni los cullen se enajarian no no les voy a decir -bien lily aburrido sin magia siempre lloviendo los muggles son tan aburridos.-ella sabia que algo le ocultaba pero no les podia deci todavia no estaba lista -mm y nada mas?<br>-si nada interesante me tenia que hacer pasar por una chica de 18 a os -aaa ya se me hace que estas escondiendo algo arabella anne dumbledore potter -yo nunca te esconderia algo amiga y lo sabes -anne esque estas muy cambiada -forks me cambio lily forks me cambio y nunca volvere hacer la misma -pero para bien?-pregunto preocupada -nadie cambia para bien lily nadie -bueno chicas que tal si bamos a comer esque uff ya extra o la comida-ese fue james -james enserio tienes un gran problema de comida-le dije riendome -bueno vamos.  
>cuando entramos todas las miradas se posaron en mi bueno ya que laa comida paso entre platicas y risas de toda la mesa _2 horas despues_<br>ya era hora de dormir e visto raro a sirius que tendra se que no e entabaldo una combersacion con todos sera eso -siriujs tenemos que hablar -si claro princesa-el era el unico que me decia princesa -vamos-caminamos hacia el lago negro y no sentamos en un arbol -que tienes sirius te e visto raro desde que llege -an que te paso alla en estados unidos y no me digas que nada ok ese cuento se lo puedes decir a cualquiera pero no a mi -sirius es algo que no quiero recordar nunca esa persona me lastimo demasiado -quien fue el que hizo que tus ojos viviera la tristesa quien fue ese maldito -alguien que no vale la pena mencionar-le dije sollosando -lo siento tanto princess el que te dejo ir es un idiota-me dijo abrazandome -por que sir porque ami primero mi madre me avandona y despues el amor de mi corazon porque ami -no lo se princess si pudiera quitarte este dolor ya lo hubiera echo que paso exactamente -esta bien te contare todo empezo cuando llegue a estados unidos fingi ser hija de un muggle llamado charly swan fui a la escuela muggle y ai conoci a edward cullen al principio el y yo no nos llevavamos tambien despues las cosas cambiaron cuando fui de compras muggles con dos amigas un grupo de hombres que queria atacar de no haber sido por edward yo hubiera utilizado magia y ahora estaria expulsada ese dia me llevo a cenar y le dije lo que el es-tome una respiracion profunda-el es un vampiro -su cara de sir era todo un poema hiso el ademan de interrunpirme pero no lo deje-sir no digas nada ok -ok an- despues de eso nos isimos novios y me presento a toda su familia los cullen todos ellos me querian pero solo a una persona no le gustaba a rosalie cullen el mismo dia que me presento fuimos a jugar bueno ellos jugaron baseball en el partido 3 nomadas aparecieron uno de ellos me mordio pero edward subtrajo el veneno y me salvo la vida despues en mi supuesto cumplea os num 18 su hermano no se pudo controlar y me ataco unos dias despues me llevo a un bosque y me dijo que yo solo fui una distracion que el no me amaba -en ese momento yo estaba llorando y sirius me abrazo mas fuerte -shu shu an eso ya paso nadie te volvera a hacer da o yo te lo prometo -es un juramento de sangre -es un juramento de sangre -lo mejor esque me valla a dormir hasta ma ana sir -hasta mañana princess ...  
>lo siento x el retraso esque entre a la escuela y no me daba tiempo de escribir espero que les guste nos vemos en el proximo krisbell cullen potter xoxo<p> 


	4. la cancion

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos _**  
><strong>anteriormente:<strong>  
>-<em>shu shu an eso ya paso nadie te volvera a hacer da o yo te lo prometo -es un juramento de sangre -es un juramento de sangre -lo mejor esque me valla a dormir hasta ma ana sir -hasta ma ana princess ...<em>

_  
>a la ma ana sigiente eran las 7:30 am me despere y me ba e tenia clase de posiones a la primera hora primero fui a desayunar y hai me encontre con los chicos -buenos dias chicos -buenos dias anne-dijieron todos a coro cuando se les quitara esa costumbre -como despertaron -bien pero con mucho sue o-dijo james -hay primito para que no te duermes temprano -anne tenia tarea pendiente ok -ok primito -alice lily vamos a hosmedage este fin de semana -claro amiga-dijieron ellas dos a unisonido -sir me acompa as tu tambien -claro princess -bueno algien le toco posiones -a mi -levanto la mano sirius -pues vamonos sir antes de que nos rega e la profesora -ok nos vemos al rato chicos -nos vemos al rato -y como dormiste anne -bien sir me ayudo hablar con alguien -para eso somos los amigos no?<br>-si para eso somos los amigos pasaron las clases y yo ya estaba en mi habitacion escribiendo canciones y la que mas salio de mi corazon fue la siguiente

**NO FUE SUFICIENTE (paty cantu)**

No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida no fue suficiente abandonar mis sue os ni vender el alma para que sintieras algo por mi

No fue suficiente vivir traicion ndome en silencio por ti aun as te vas y me quedo hablando sola y hoy ya no me puedo mentir ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
>es que tu nico amor era el tuyo por ti<p>

Cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos no buscabas otra cosa mas que tu reflejo cada beso cada vez q me tocabas nada te importaba solo tus sentidos que no sienten nada .. nadaaaaa

No fue suficiente vivir traicion ndome en silencio por ti aun as te vas y me quedo hablando sola y hoy ya no me puedo mentir ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
>es que tu nico amor era el tuyo por ti<p>

Ya es tiempo que el tiempo se encargue de ti ...

No fue suficiente vivir traicionandome en silencio por ti aun as te vas y me quedo hablando sola y hoy ya no me puedo mentir ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
>es que tu nico amor era el tuyo por ti.<p>

cuando termine de cantarla con mi guitarra mis amigos me estaban aplaudiendo a que hora llegaron.

_  
>AN : la cancion es d paty cantu me encanto y creo que bella se inspiro en esa cancion espero que les aya gustado este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que dejan reviews si me dejan un review donde digan una idea sobre la historia les dedico el capitulo }  
>besos y abrasos de parte de : krisbell cullen potter xoxo<p> 


	5. un año despues

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos A/N: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A :**

**anteriormente:**  
><strong>No fue suficiente vivir traicion ndome en silencio por ti aun as te vas y me quedo hablando sola y hoy ya no me puedo mentir ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,<strong>  
><strong>es que tu nico amor era el tuyo por ti.<strong>  
><strong>cuando termine de cantarla con mi guitarra mis amigos me estaban aplaudiendo a que hora llegaron...<strong>

-Cantas hermoso anne-ese fue remus -si es cierto-esa fue alice -les dije que mi pricesa cantaba divino pero me crelleron -ese fue sirius -cuando los dos se van a dar cuenta -de que hablaba lily -de que lily-ese fue un confundido sirius -ash asta el mas ciego lo podria ver(A/N:esa es una frase en mi pais) -lilian no sigas insistiendo en lo mismo el amor que hay entre anne y yo es de hermanos de mejores amigos no de mas ok -ok sirius pero yo digo que ustedes dos estan enamorados -claro que no lily sirius y yo no nos amamos de esa manera y ademas yo no me volvere a enamorar -como de quien te has enamorado tu?  
>-james es una larga historia que no quiero recordar ok -pero anne no confias en nostros -claro que si pero..<br>-pero que anne es eso no hay confianza o solo con sirius quieres hablar -no no chicos se las contare cuando mi padre me envio a forks conoci a un grupo de vampiros ``los cullen ellos son un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos o sea que solo beben sangre de animal me hice su amiga y me enamre de uno de los mas jovenes edward cullen el juraba y perjuraba que me amaba yo le crei y fui una estupida el mismo dia que el me presento a sus papas fuimos a jugar baseboll un deporte americano se aparecieron 3 vampiros nomadas uno de ellos me ataco y edward me salvo la vida pasaron los meses y fue mi supuesto cumplea os numero 18 me corte con el papel de envoltura y su hermano me ataco dias despues edward me dijo EN UN BOSQUE Y me djo que no me amaba y fin de la historia con ese chupasangre -lo voy a matar -ese fue jame con el rostro rojo de ira -COMO pudo ser capas de dejarte en un bosque -pues si me dejo sola tirada en un bosque -hay anne-todos me abrasaron y me olvide por primera ves de mis problemas _

**UN año despues**

habia olvidado casi por completo a edward cullen ya no me dolia el agujero de mi pecho como al principio creo que por fin se por que .hoy es 15 de septiembre mi cumplea os(A/N: el cumplea os de anne es el 15 no el 13 de septiembre) cumplo 16 a os ya cumplio un a o de que me fui y de forks y tambien un a o de que edward me dejo .james y lily me sorprendieron con la sorpresa de que se casaban lily tiene 17 a os al igual que james ,sirius hace un a o que no sale con ninguna chica me pregunto porque ?(A/N:x que sera que nuestro sirius no sale con nadie?) mi padre se esta cada dia asercando mas a mi y eso me hace muy feliz snape se ha vuelto parte de los merodeadores aunque este en sliteringht (perdon x la escritura) y esta saliendo con laura stevenson una sangre pura eso me hace feliz saber que mis amigos son felicises me llena de dicha no se que esten haciendo los chicos no e visto en todo el dia a sirius ni a los merodeadores que extra o llege a la sala de griffyndor y escuche pasos y voces saque mi varita y entre en eso mucha gente grito - SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEA OS ANNE !-ESOS FUERON LOS MERODEADORES -FELIZ CUMPLEA OS HIJA-ese fue papa me abraso y me dio mi sorpresa -happy birthday -severus me abraso y me entrego un regalo -este regalo es parte de lily y mio-era un lindo gato negro con blanco -es divino gracias james -bueno bueno falta el mio este es de parte de alice y mio -era un hermoso collar en forma de corazon (A/N:esta en mi perfil al igual que el gato y el regalo de sevuros y dumbledore)  
>-feliz cumplea os princesa ten tu regalo-sirius me dio 2 hermosos brazaletes de cristal rojo y dorado los colores de griffyndor -vamos a afuero-me dijo sir -claro ahorita volveos disfruten de la fiesta-dijo sir salimos al denso jardin de hogwarts y nos sentamos en una banca -anne este es tu otro regalo -sir no te molestes ya me diste uno -si pero este tu lo inspiraste.<br>_TAN SOLO UN MINUTO(manitu)_  
><em>En una historia sin ti fui f cil de predecir Y justo en frente de m un t nel oscuro y sin fin Y la tormenta que ahogaba mi alma de pronto aclaro el cielo gris.<em>

_En un momento entend que eres la mitad de mi,_  
><em>En un instante te vi y el mundo dejo de existir Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte y hablarte aun que no est s aqu<em>

_Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo,_  
><em>No puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.<em>

_Hab a esperado por ti toda una eternidad En esta tarde de abril la espera llego al final Ya no pudo dejar de pensarte y amarte aun que no est s aqu ._

_Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo,_  
><em>No puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.<em>

_No me dejes aqu ,_  
><em>ya no quiero sufrir Si tan solo supieras que ya no soy nada,<em>  
><em>que ya no soy nada sin ti...<em>  
><em>sin ti...<em>

_Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo,_  
><em>No puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.<em>

_Tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo,_  
><em>No puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.<em>  
>-Arabella anne dumbledore potter ers la mujer mas maravillosa que e conocido quieres ser mi novia ?<br>-si sirius black -se acerco a mi y me dio un beso dulce lento maravilloso -ven volvamos a dentro querida novia -claro querido novio y hasi empesava mi felicidad de nuevo _

**AUTORA:espero que les alla gustado las imagenes las pueden ver en mi perfil hasta la proxima krisbell cullen potter...**


	6. el cumpleaños de minerva y la sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos A/N: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A :**

**anteriormente:**  
><strong>-Arabella anne dumbledore potter eres la mujer mas maravillosa que e conocido quieres ser mi novia ?<strong>  
><strong>-si sirius black -se acerco a mi y me dio un beso dulce lento maravilloso -ven volvamos a dentro querida novia -claro querido novio y hasi empesava mi felicidad de nuevo <strong>

**_**  
>anne:<br>volvimos a la fiesta tomados de las manos todos nuestros amigos nos miraban hasta mi padre con su mirada asombrada -Que significa esto -pregunto james con la boca llena de comida -mmm primo significa que sirius y yo somos novios -jovencito quiero hablar contigo ma ana -papaaaa -que ar ,soy tu padre y tengo que ver las intenciones de todos tus novios -si claro papito-james se acerco peligrosamente a sirius y le dijo -un dedo por cada lagrima te queda claro -si james entiendo -despues siguio snape y le seguia remus -una maldicion criciatus por cada queja -te mordere si le haces da o- oh no y por ultimo...  
>-si mi hija sufre te juro que no me importara perder mi directorado con utilizar todas las maldiciones imperdonables entendiste -s-s-i sse or -pobre sirius hiba a terminar conmigo si todos seguian igual -vente vamos aca sir no quiero que te maten antes de cumplir un a o de novios-todo el mundo se rio cuando dije eso o sea se rien de mi ,ja nadie se burla de arabella(lo odio) anne dumbledore potter enserio salimos de la sala comun de griffyndor cuando el me jalo hacia las bancas que habian ahi -princess te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te molestes?<br>-claro sir -tu todavia quieres al vampiro -siendo honestos no sir tu me hiciste borrarlo de mi mente y mi corazon ya no me duele no te voy a negar que tiene un lugar en mi corazon pero nada ams yo al que quiero es a ti sirius -yo tambien te amo mi anne desde el tercer a o -desde el tercer a o eso es mucho tiempo -pero bueno a lo mejor eso duraremos ya que tienes una fila de hombres dispuesta a matarme eso no es lindo (dijo en un tono sarcastico)  
>-sir no les creas a todos los hombres locos de mi familia -estas en lo cierto locos de remate -los conosco a todos y se como son -nolos conoces a todo -mmm no atodos tienes razon pero a papa,james,y remus,los conosco desde que estaba en pa ales, a snape lo conoci entrando a qui y me hise su amiga pero despues el se volvio un estupido sliteringh al cual ustedes trataban super mal y el les seguia el juego ,y alice,lily,y yo los teniamos que sacar de problemas con mi padre y minerva -jajaja si muy buenos tiempos -sir que paso con pamela finders aquella chica a la cual tu supuestamente te enamoraste lo ultimo que supe de ella esque hace un a o tu y ella hiban a irse a vivir juntos que paso?<br>-mm no se cuando tu volviste ella dijo que yo solo me ocupaba de ti que ella siempre estaba hasta el ultimo de la piramide que primero eras tu,despues los merodeadores ,mi familia,y al ultimo ella ,y que mejor terminaramos esta relacion yo le reclame y me entere que andava con lucios malfoy.  
>-crei que lucios anda con narccissa black tu prima no?<br>-si no se que le vio mi prima a lucios enserio espero que no se case con el -te imaginas como serian sus hijos si se casa con el -claro arrogantes creidos por ser sangre pura -si como lucios despues de nuestfra platica sirius y yo nos fuimos a dormir dejando a los demas divirtiendose :

_  
><strong>6 MESES DESPUES<strong>

Han pasado 6 meses desde que sirius me pidio ser su novia 6 meses de ser feliz completamente 6 meses de paz pura hoy es la fiesta de cumplea os de minerva haci que estamos arreglando todo yo se que mi papa le tiene una sorpresaa solamente que no nos quiere decir que es ,pero tengo la sospecha de que le va a regalar lily le compro de regalo un reloj de mano ,yo un libro de hechizos ,james le compro 2 bolsas de mano muggle ,sirius un collar hermoso ,severus un anillo divino frank y alice 3 libros de posiones,y hellen la novia de severus si nos dio la sorpresa que tenia novia despues de nuestra tregua el es el nuevo merodeador al igual que hellen una chica de grifyndor muy buena onda ella le compro una diadema de gemas muy linda .yo traigo puesto un vestido negro con blanco straples zapatos de tacon de aguja negro el collar que me dio severus con el anillo que me dio papa mi peidado era un mo o con mechones callendo de mi cara mi maquillaje es de somra neGra con contorno blanco brillo labial color cereza rubor coral y ya lily lleva un vestido negro con zapatos de tacon de aguja gris y artes negros alice lleva puesto un vestido color perla zapatos de tacon de aguja beige con aretes beige y hellen llevava puesto un vestido morado de tirantes y zapatos de tacon de aguja morados hermozas nos veiamos (vestidos en mi perfil) vajamos a la sala comun a esperar a sirius ,remus ,james,severus y frank aveces pienso que los hombres se tardan mas que las mujeres enserio cuando llegaron vi a sirius hiba con un traje negro formal de la marca armani algo muggle me supongo james llevama tambien un traje negro formal igual armani remus traia un traje beige divino severus un traje color negro igual con cobarta morada me supongo que hellen se la regalo y frank llevava un traje gris todos se nos quedaron viendo y casi se les caia la mandivula que chistoso por que no traje mi camara nos encaminamos hacia el comedor donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta

-te ves hermosa anne

-tu igual sirius te ves muy guapo

-que crees que sea el regalo -

mmm no se sir pero tengo una sospecha que note dire lo mejor sera esperar a ver -

tienes razon

-yo siempre tengo la razon cariño

llegamos y estaba todo el mundo nos encaminamos hacia minerva a felicitarla -feliz cumpelaños minerva -gracias anne por la fiesta

-no fue nada mi papa fuel de la idea

hasi que mejor agradecelo a el ten te traje un pequeñopresente espero que te guste

-gracias anne -profesora mcgonagall tenga le traje un peque o regalo espero qu le guste

-gracias sirius

despues de eso los chicos pasaron a felicitar derepente mi papa aparecio la felicito la abraso y se puso de rodillas oh por dios aserte el le va a proponer matrimonio creo que por fin volvera hacer feliz

-oh por dios mi suegro le va a proponer matrimonio a mcgonagal

l -esto si que es sorpresibo -

wow mi tio si que me sorprendio

-callense dejen oir

-minerva tu has sido mi apoyo en todo desde que me divorcie de anne me ayudaste a criar a arabella algo que nadie fue capas de hacer me enamore de ti con cada peque a cosa que hacias cada ayuda que me dabas por es

hoy te pregunto te casarias conmigo minerva se quedo en shock solo espero que asepte.

_  
><strong>_hola chicos perdon por el retraso esque e tenido una semana un poco movida y que les parece aceptara minerva a albus espero que les alla gustado dejen su opinion ynos vemos en el prox capitulo los quiere krsbell xoxo<strong>


	7. la aceptación y la descición

**DISCLAYMERE:los personajes no me pertencen yo solo juego con ellos**

**anteriormente:**  
><strong>-minerva tu has sido mi apoyo en todo desde que me divorcie de anne me ayudaste a criar a arabella algo que nadie fue capas de hacer me enamore de ti con cada peque a cosa que hacias cada ayuda que me dabas por eso hoy te pregunto te casarias conmigo minerva se quedo en shock solo espero que asepte.<strong>

* * *

><p>anne:<br>este silencio sepulcrar me helo los huesos aseptara o no ...

* * *

><p>-si si acepto albus -yo di un respiro de alivio por fin -gracias mine -bueno bueno que escondidito te lo tenias papa -era una sorpresa arabella -felicidades a los dos-les dije abrasandolos -no estas enojada anne -deberia?<br>-mmm no se -minerva que tal si hablamos tu y yo a solas -si claro -nos disculpan sigan con la celebrasion en unos minutos volvemos -vamos -si claro caminamos hacia los jardines del castillo y nos sentamos en unas bancas -anne quiero que seas honesta no te enoja que tu papa me aya propuesto matrimonio?  
>-como te dije aya dentro deberia enojarme -cuando eras ni a siempre mencionabas que deseabas que tu mama y tu papa volvieran a estar juntos -minerva yo de ni a era muy inocente ignoraba cosas y por eso decia ese tipo de sueños cuando cumpli 11 y mi papa me conto todo sufri mucho lloraba todas las noches me acuerdo que deseaba desaparecer deseaba tener a mi mama conmigo pero ella estaba con voldemort quien lo diria yo hija de dumbledore y mi padrastro es voldemort no? hija en ley de la oscuridad y hija biologica de la luz dividida entre dos fuerzas lo unico que me hacia feliz era ver a mi tia , a james y a remus te conoci cuando tenia 5 años me trataste tan bien que me imaginaba que eras mi mama me acuerdo cuando mi padre me conto la verdad, estaba papa en casa le pregunte que si tu podias ser mi mama<p>

**FLASH BACK .**  
><strong>-pap mi mam es minni - quien es minni cariño ?<strong>  
><strong>-minerva -cariño minerva no es tu mama -entonses puede ser mi mami -lo siento cariño pero no ella no podra ser tu mama - por que?<strong>  
><strong>-por que tu madre es anne potter -y en donde esta -ella se fue con tom riddle -quien es el papi ?<strong>  
><strong>-el es un mago oscuro muy poderoso tu madre lo conocio y se enamoro de el tu tenias 2 años de edad es por eso que no la recuerdas lady princess -es por eso que ella nos dejo -si cariño nos dejo-dijo con un deje de tristesa - papi no estes triste -no cariño no voy a estar triste - papa mi mama me quiere -no lo se cariño no lo se -papi tu me quieres?<strong>  
><strong>-no cariño... yo te amo -yo tambien papi siempre vamos a estar juntos -es una promesa -es una promesa _<strong>  
><strong>FIN DE FLASH BACK<strong>

-despues de esa platica al mes y medio entre a hogwarts y conoci a lily ,snape,alice,frank y a sirius eso me hacia demasiado feliz y me da gusto que seas tu la futura mi padre merese ser feliz yespero que tu lo hagas feliz si no voldemort en comparasion sera una rata pequeña quedo claro minerva -por supuesto pero no me digas minerva dime mine como tu papa -claro mine -vamos a la fiesta an de estar preocupados por nosotras -si vamos-me dijo ella llegamos y mi padre fue a nuestro encuentro -a donde fueron -papa fuimos al jardin no te preocupes -mejor me voy hago mal tercio aqui voy a buscar a sirius -claro hija ve- encontre a sirirus bailando con los merodeadores que lindos se ven -sir amor podemos hablar -claro mi vida ahora volvemos chicos fuimos a la sala comun de grifyndor y nos sentamos en un sillon de cuero negro muy comodo -como estas anne -muy bien un poco sorprendida pero bien -si yo tambien estaria sorprendido si mi padre se casara -sirius quiero conocer a mi madre -pero ella esta con voldemort -por favor sirius llevame con ella quiero conocer sus razones de el porque me dejo solo eso -pero anne no crees si ella quisiera ella ya hubiera venido -a lo mejor el no quiere que venga sirius yo solo quiero conocerla -esta bien anne te llevare pero primero debemos saber donde esta y tambien que tu papa sepa a donde vamos ok -ok sir le dire a papa y se quien a de saber ,tu prima sir ella a de saber - ¿quien narccissa no creo?  
>-no ella sino bellatrix -tu crees que ella nos quiera decir -claro ella es de voldemort por lo que oi decir a mi papi -cuando quieres que vallamos a preguntarle -mañana por la mañana iremos con bellatrix si estas de acuerdo sir -claro amor ven vamos a la fiesta salimos de la sala comun hacia el comedor en donde todavia se celebraba la fiesta le di una mirada a mi padre como diciendole tenemos que hablar el me contesto con un esta bien -me disculpan todos en un momento vuelvo -dijo mi padre el ,sirius y yo nos encaminamos hacia su oficina susurro la contraseña al cuadro y la gargola se habrio -tomen asiento por favor y diganme de que me quierne hablar -padre te quiero informar que deseo visitar a mi madre la quiero conocer -eso es imposible arabella tu madre vive con lord voldemort y no sabemos en donde residen actualmente ademas te pueden hacer daño no permitire que vallas -padre yo respeto tus desciciones tu respeta las mias ademas no voy a ir sola ire con sirius -mucho peor los dos tienes 16 años son unos niños y todavia no pueden usar magia -padre por favor nunca te e reprochado nada solo quiero ir a ver a mama quiero conocerla quiero que me de una explicacion solo eso no deseo nada mas que eso dame permiso para ir mañana con mi mdre -pero arabella tu no sabes donde esta esa señora -ahora es esa señora cuando 16 o mas años te la pasaste deseando que volviera -arabella te dije que no vas a ir con ella y eso es todo lo que dire -no padre yo ire con tu permiso o no yo ire con ella yo solo te venia a informate ok vamonos sirius no tenemos nada que hablar con el profesor dumbledore -arabella anne dumbledore potter ven aca señorita salimos de su oficina sirius y yo nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala comun y nos quedamos alli un rato en silencio -anne crees que deberiamos ir -si sirius quiero conocerla solo deseo verla -y si nos mata -no creo sir ella no nos ara daño confia en mi -confio en ti no en ellos cariño -lo mejor es que vallamos a hablar ahorita mismo con bellatrix -ok vamos a sliteringh caminamos hacia la sala comun de sliteringh y nos encontramos a severus que suerte -hola sev te puedo pedir un favor -claro anne el que quieras -le puedes llamar a bellatrix black -claro anne espera aqui -nos metio a la sala comun y esperamos a bellatrix de repetente se oyo a alguien bajar de las ecaleras -oh pero que sorpresa miren a quien tenemos aqui a mi lindo primito y a la famosa anne dumbledore -bellatrix vengo a pedirte un favor -que tipo de favor dumbledore -quiero que me lleves con el señor oscuro quiero hablar con el -y que te hace creer insolente que yo se donde esta -por dios bellatrix se que eres una mortifago yo solo te pido ese favor -esta bien te llevare mañana a las 7:30 a.m no espero a nadie si llegas tarde -gracias bellatrix -no traidora de sangre no me lo agradescas<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL DIA SIGUIENTE<strong>

a la mañana siguiente yo ya estaba lista eran las 7:15 me quedavan 15 minutos sirius ya se habia levantado y estaba listo estabamos caminando en silencio hacia la sala comun de sliteringh cuando nos encontramos a bellatrix caminando hacia nosotros -listos el traslador nos va allevar hasta la mansion -ok bellatrix vallamos el traslador era una vieja flauta nos agarramos los tres fuertes y el traslador empeso a dar vueltas hasta que caimos -ya llegamos a la mansion black -aqui es donde esta -si claro arabella -entremos mejor los tres entramos a la mansion black tenia nervios y miedo -oh mi querida bellatrix veo que traes visita -si mi señor-y se inclino bellatrix -por que no nos los presentas -claro mi señor ella es arabella anne dumbledore y el es mi primo sirius black -oh pero que sorpresa dejame verlos bellatrix -bellatrix nos dejo entrar al gran comedor y vi en la delantera a un hombre con rostro de serpiente y ojos grises inexpresivos con una tunica negra realmente voldemort si da miedo -pero miren quien esta aqui mi querida hijastra arabella anne dumbledore potter y mi nuero sirius a que vinieron?  
>- vengo a visitar a mi querida madre-le dije no se de donde saque tanta valentia si por dentro estaba temblando de miedo -oh pero que descortes e sido tomen asiento y no se si ella quiera hablar contigo pero are el esfuerzo de convenserla y otra pregunta de que tema deseas conversar -de un tema que no te inporta querido padrastro -oh que dulce suena en tus labios arabella eres igual a tu madre en el caracter y en lo fisico -espero solo parecerme en ella eso -por que no me acompañas y te la presentare -claro tom lo provoque un poco y el solo se encogio de hombros subimos las escaleras sirius voldemort y yo ,sirius yo hibamos abrazados bueno el tenia su mano en mi cintura voldemort paro en la ultima puerta y la abrio -anne tengo una invitada que presentarte-<br>en eso salio una señora muy parecida a mi solo 20 años mayor que yo

-madre-susurre yo

* * *

><p><strong>hola chics espero que les alla gustado el capitulo dejen su comentario por favor los quiere:<strong>  
><strong>krisbell xoxo<strong>


	8. te conoci,llore,y supe la verdad

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos _**  
><strong>anteriormente:<strong>  
><strong>-claro tom lo provoque un poco y el solo se encogio de hombros subimos las escaleras sirius voldemort y yo ,sirius yo hibamos abrazados bueno el tenia su mano en mi cintura voldemort paro en la ultima puerta y la abrio -anne tengo una invitada que presentarte-<strong>  
><strong>en eso salio una se ora muy parecida a mi solo 20 años mayor que yo -madre-susurre yo <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>anne:<strong>_  
><em>estaba en frente de mi esa mujer mi madre aquella a la cual siempre anele un abraso un beso y un te quiero aquella a la que desee tanto tiempo conocer ahi estaba mirandome atentamente - my lady princess-susurro ella ese era el apodo que me decia mi padre de ni a -tom querido que esta haciendo aqui bella -me voltee a verla nadie me decia bella nunca me habian dicho bueno solo los cullen pero ellos por el supuesto nombre de isabella que era su abreviatura -anne ella vino a visitarnos con su novio - novio? no eres muy peque a para tener novio -tengo 16 a os si lo recuerdas -como no recordar el dia mas importante de mi vida tu nacimiento -creo que lo ovidaste hace 14 a os ese dia y creo que me incluiste a mi en el olvido como basura me desechaste de tu vida no madre -tom ,me podrias darme tiempo con mi hija -claro cielo -sir me puedes esperar afuera de la habitacion -claro princess -ahora si podemos hablar sientate bella -anne todos me dicen anne -claro como quieras -como has crecido bell-anne te has convertido en toda una hermosa se orita -gracias -te pareces tanto a mi cuando tenia tu edad -si es lo que me ha dicho lord voldemort -no le digas asi se llama tom -claro como digas anne o como te digo -mama podrias decirme eso es lo que soy tu madre -no puedo darte tal etiqueta lo siento -por que me odias anne -yo no te odio -entonses anne es rencor -tu como te sentirias si tu madre te hubiera abandonado cuando solo tenias 2 a os de edad si hubieras sido criada por maestros tus tios yelfos domesticos y tu padre no estubiera en casa todos los dias si viviera mas en un castillo que con su hija tu como te sentieras y te enteras de todo cuando solamente tienes 11 a os de edad yo por lo general me sentia como una basura de persona -yo no sabia eso anne perdoname -ese perdoname ya no tiene valor en mi solo te tengo una pregunta por que me dejaste?<em>  
><em>-anne tu padre no me lo permitio -me toco la mano y a continuacion aparecio en mi mente un recuerdo <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ FLASH BACK(AJP POV)<strong>_  
><strong><em>-ANNE JANE POTTER VEN ACA -no albus yo me voy ya no soporto vivir contigo estas mas en tu estupido trabajo que conmigo -estaba guardando mi ropa en mis maletas ya no lo soportaba -y que pasa con bells -me la llevare conmigo ella se viene conmigo es mi hija -claro que no ella se queda conmigo -albus no agas las cosas mas dificiles mi hija se viene conmigo -no nunca ella se queda y si tu te vas no la vuelves a ver en tu vida entiendes -claro que no tom me ayudara a llevarme a mi hija -tom asi se llama tu amante tom que cari o -tom riddle lo recuerdas el si me ama no que tu en eso mi ni a vino a nuestro cuarto de seguro se desperto por los gritos -mami que pasha poque mi papi etaba gitando -no pasa nada cielo -papi estash enojado con mi mami -no cari o solo que tu mami y yo estamos conversando -a ok mami me dash mi leche eshque dobby no eta -claro mi vida vamos a la cocina baje cargano a mi hija albus se quedo aya arriba presiento que esta es la ultima vez que voy a ver a mi hija haci que tengo que aprovechar le srvi en su mamila su leche y la sente en la mesita de la cocina -belly poo me tengo que ir voy a volver por ti -a donde te vash a ir mami -de viaje cari o pero no te preocupes voy a regresar por ti te amo -yo igual mami siempe vamosh a estar juntash -si siempre vamos a estar juntas en nuestros corazones nunca lo olvides que te amo(AN:un cachito es del libro de amanecer no me pude resistir a ponerlo)_**  
><strong><em>le di mi collar en forma de corazon a mi hija y le bese su frente la lleve a su habitacion y la acoste fui a la recamara por mis maletas -me voy ya no te soporto albus no te amo el amor que te tenia se acabo ase mucho tiempo espero que seas muy feliz y voy a volver por mi hija no creas que saliste victoriozo de esta ok -no te voy a dejar verla olvidate de ella y espero que sufras mucho -adios albus persival dumbledore _ FIN FLASH BACK Y AJP POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em> ANNEBELLApov:_**  
><em>-y por que no cumpliste tu promesa -era muy dificil anne al dia siguiente tom y yo fuimos por ti pero tu ya no vivias ahi desaparesiste yo no podia entrar a hogwarts por que siempre habia seguridad ycuando cumpliste 11 fui a la estacion king cross y no estabas -no yo no fui a la estacion por que yo vivia en hogwarts cuando cumpli 5 años nos fuimos a vivir a alli -por favor perdoname anne no fue mi intension hacerte da o -claro que te perdono anne -cuando me podras volver a decir mama -no lo se no estoy preparada -y como te ha ido -bien bien hace un añ con 6 meses regrese de un viaje muggle -a donde viajaste -a estados unidos -oh valla que bien y en que casa estas -griffyndor en sombrero me queria poner en slytherin pero gano mi valentia - o a mi tambien me paso lo mismo pero que bien y tu tia jaime y james -muy bien mi primo esta en la misma casa que yo un griffyndor de corazon -y tiene novia ?<em>  
><em>-si se llama lily -a que bien y tu padre como esta anne -muy bien esta comprometido -oh quien es la afortunada o diria desafortunada -dijo y se rio entre dientes -minerva mcgonagall apenas ayer se comprometieron en su fiesta de cumplea os -y tu anne tienes novio como se llama -oh sirius black casa griffyndor -oh un black sangre pura muy bien hija -mmm creo que me tengo que ir me escape del castillo y mi papa me ha de andar buscando no quiero que me rega e asi que adios -vas a volver a visitarme anne -si tu quieres volvere -claro que quiero -anne te puedo dar un abrazo -si claro- me abraso y me dio un beso en la frente cuando me abraso me senti segura protegida amada no queria dejar nunca esos brasos -nos vemos luego anne -nos vemos luego hija-sali de la habitacion y ahi estaba sirius eperandome -ya vamonos amor -claro mi vida -adios tom -adios arabella -por favor no me digas arabella solo a mi padre me dice asi dime anne es como todo el mundo me dice -ok anne nos vemos luego -asta luego -bellatrix vienes con nosotros -si claro nos vemos luego de nuevo nos fuimos en el traslador y caimos en los jardines de griffyndor y me di cuenta que habia mucho auror algo habara pasado lo mejor esque valla adentro -nos vemos luego bellatrix -nos vemos anne sirius entramos al castillo y de nuevo habia mucho auror fuimos al comedor y vimos a mi padre abrazado a minerva por que estan tan tristes -ven sirius vamos a ver que pasa -si vamos amor -hola papa hola mine que pasa por que hay tanto auror -arabella y sirius lo que pasa es que ARABELLA SiRIUS -si papi somos nosotros que pasa -pensamos que tu y sirius habian desaparecido -mmm no te dije a donde hiba a ir hoy -con tu madre -si fui con ella padre -pero fue un acto imprudente anne -no lo fue mine por fin la conoci por fin hable con ella por fin tuve lo que siempre quise de ella un abraso -mi padre todavia estaba en shock por la noticia -hablaste con ella-lo dijo en un susurro -si tenemos que hablar tu y yo lo que me hiciste padre nunca te lo perdonare -arabella vamos a mi oficina no hay qu aser un escandalo enfrente de toda la escuela -claro albus-siempre le decia albus cuando estaba enojada lo segui asta su oficina el susurro la contase a y entramos -como pudiste papa como fuiste capaz de separarme de ella -era lo mejor -era lo mejor separarme de mi propia madre no lo creo -ella se fue con lord voldemort no te queria poner en peligro -creo que el no es tan mala persona por lo menos el si me deja ver a mi madre -arabella te estas escuchando estas diciendo que el hombre que te alejo de ella es buena gente -el no me alejo de ella fuiste tu -claro que no -claro que si ella me fue a buscar al dia siguiente y yo ya no vivia ahi -fue lo mejor entiendelo -tu crees que lo mejor fue mantener a mi madre alejada de mi 14 a os -hubieras crecido en medio de muertes causadas por el -pero mi madre hubiera estado alli para mi -que te falto cuando estabas conmigo nada siempre tuviste todo -te equivocas padre nunca tuve tu amor siempre estabas ocupado en hogwarts sabes aveces pensaba que mi tio era mas mi padre que tu solo te tengo una pregunta por que tu no te acercabas a mi?<em>  
><em>-arabella eres tan parecida a ella eres como su espejo me daba tanto enojo no soportaba verte por eso pasaba tanto tiempo alejado de ti ,por que me imaginaba que eras ella -por eso nada mas por eso siempre estabas alejado de mi , por tu maldito enojo siempre estabas enojado o distante por eso me falto un padre te refugiabas en tu trabajo solamente para no verme eso es todo lo que recibia de ti pura basura -arabella por favor sal de mi oficina -no tenias que decirlo yo ya me hiba- sali llorando de la oficina corri hasta la sala comun de griffyndor y me fui a la habitacion de ni as llore llore y llore hasta que escuche a lily y alice entrar a la habitacion -oh anne que tienes cari o-me susurro lily -lily alice mi vida es un asco mi padre me mintio ,mi madre no pudo luchar contra el, mi padrastro es un mago oscuro de gran poder , mi madrastra siempre me va a estar vigilando , y lo peor yo soy un desastre.<em>  
><em>-oh ya entendi quieres que te traiga algo de comer o deseas estar sola -deseo estar sola por favor -claro nos marchamos -se fueron y me puse a llorar como dirian por ahi como magdalena pasaron las horas y era hora de la cena no queria verlo pero tenia que vajar si no a mi casa le costaba 20 puntos y no queria que por mi culpa se perdieran baje lentamente hasta que entre al comedor todos se voltearon a verme y empesaron a susurrar a preguntarse por que volvio la chica zombie no queria contestar a nadie sus preguntas voltee a la mesa de profesores y ahi vi a mi padre a mcgonagall con las manos unidas me fui corriendo a la mesa de griffyndor y me sente entre lily y sirius me sentia tan mal que ni queria comer haci que solo tome jugo de calabaza todos me miraban y lily james y sirius fueron los unicos que me preguntaron -estas bien princesa -si sirius estoy bien -primita quieres algo -no james gracias -alice hellen y anne suvamos a nuestra habitacion es noche de chicas -no tengo animos para una noche de chicas lily -necesitas despejarte y un masaje no te caeria tan mal anne esfuerzate ok -esta bien alice -vamonos nos fuimos con un plato de comida y yo con la esperanza de que no comensaran con sus preguntas que dios me agarre confesada.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>hola chics espero que les alla gustado el capitulo dejen su comentario<strong>** ah y otra cosa entre dos amores tambien sera escrita en ingles y por ultimo hay una nueva historia que quiero publicar pero en esta no se si aserla twilight/harry potter o harry potter tambien estoy empesando una nueva donde es twilight solo no se si dejar a bella con edward o jacob nos vemos en la proxima att :krisbell xoxo **


End file.
